My Star
by Vamp Doll
Summary: Lucifer never expected in all his years he'd fall in love with a human. Kaia never in her years thought she'd fall in love with the Devil. The thing is nothing about these two are normal. Kaia isn't just a normal human, and Lucifer is an archangel. When they come together, it's epic. Lucifer makes all of Kaia's dreams come true,and Kaia becomes something more powerful than expected
1. Chapter 1

I knew the trouble being friends with the Winchesters would bring me. An endless amount of danger and the possibility of death would follow me around daily, I knew that. That's the price I would have to pay to follow those idiots around, and I paid it. I loved them, and they loved me. We were family, and nothing would ever change that. Not even me falling in love with the King of Hell.

Falling for Crowley was hard in more ways than one. It put a big strain on my relationship with Sam and Dean, most of all. Hell, it almost ended our friendship permanently. But, eventually, the boys realized the love Crowley and I shared, and no matter how crazy it was, they had to support me. My happiness was the most important thing to them, and they had to admit, I was safer with him anyways. And then Lucifer returned, and that all changed.

Next thing I know, he's after me. And it's all hands on deck to protect me from the damned devil's capture. Suddenly the Winchesters and Crowley are working together like crazy to try to protect me from becoming his prisoner. And here I was thinking that getting in a relationship with the king of hell was hard, ha! If only I knew then.

"I'm so sorry about all of this Kaia," Dean says to me as he sits across from me on my bed in the bunker. "I know you'd probably rather be in your big ass mansion with Crowley, but its safer here with us."

I sighed and grabbed his hand, "It's okay Dean, this place has always been like home to me. Just because Crowley spoils me doesn't mean I've changed. To be honest I've kinda missed this place."

"This place has missed you too, you know," he huffed, "Dancing around here half naked and singing your damn k-pop."

We laughed together. "You should be honored I have chose this place as my stage to dance around in my underwear singing my damn k-pop," I said to him as I stuck my tongue out of my mouth.

"I'll be glad when we get the honor to hear it again," Sam said as he walked into the room. "Although, I could go without you in your underwear. Seeing my little sister in her underwear is so wrong."

"Well, I believe your brother's a bit of a perv since he has expressed no trouble with it," I added in.

"A hot girl in her bra and panties in my house, shaking her cute little ass around, yeah I have no problem with it at all," Dean thought aloud.

"Oh come on man! She's like our sister!" Sam said as he tried to push his older, but smaller, brother off my bed.

"Hot step sister is more like it," Dean huffed out again and pushed Sam back.

"Watch it squirrel, just cause she's staying here, doesn't mean I'm not watching over her," Crowley's voice joined in as he pushed his way through the brothers and took my side on the bed.

"Oh come on guys, don't start!" I said as the three of them started to tense up. "We've got to get along, we're all on the same side this time, right?"

"For you, love, and you only," Crowley assured me as he took my hand.

"Look, can we talk about something serious here for a minute?" I said worriedly as I looked around at the three of them.

"I don't like that look," Dean said gruffly.

"Kaia, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, really. I just, I have something I have to get off my chest," I looked around at the three of them again. "I just wanted to say, if he gets me. If Lucifer gets to me and takes me, don't let him take me with him."

"We'd never let that happen Kai," Sam sad seriously.

"Never, my love," Crowley added reassuringly.

"No listen," I held up my hand before any of them could say anything else. "I mean it. If he get's me, if he captures me, you kill me. Please."

"No!" Crowley shouted. "No! No! No!"

"Shut up Crowley! This is my choice! I don't want to be taken by him, and he's fucking Lucifer, he's going to find me eventually. I'd rather die than go with him!"

"He'll take your soul then Kaia! He'll turn you into a demon!" Crowley hissed. "Is that what you want? You told me you never wanted that, even if that was a last resort to be with you forever. I couldn't let him do that to you! You don't want it from me, you're not getting it from him!"

"Crowley, please! You don't have to do anything to me, let Sam or Dean do it. You can do that for me, right boys?" I looked at both of them pathetically.

"Kaia," Dean began weakly, "I don't know if I could do that to you."

"Sure you can, one headshot and its done, or Sam can do it. It makes no difference to me really."

"You make it sound like you're turning into a damn zombie, Kaia! Come on! You know you can't ask us to kill you!" Sam replied.

"I'm going to turn into worse if he gets his hands on me!" I hissed. "The three of you are so damn frustrating. I should've known you would bitch about this request. Think of it as a last request, because it very well might be!" I looked all three of them in the eye. "I don't want to have to ask again. If he catches me, and he probably will, one of you Winchesters better take me out. I won't be his slave, or whatever he wants of me. I won't."

"But Kaia," Dean began before Crowley cut him off.

"I won't let this happen," Crowley growled. "I won't let any of this happen. You're not going to die. He's not going to get you, and you're not going to die."

"You can't stop this Crowley!" I yelled. "You will let this happen. You are going to have to let this happen!"

"Neither of us have agreed to kill you either Kai," Sam began. "You can't expect us to do this. You're our family."

"And sometimes family has to make sacrifices. Sometimes they have to make sacrifices they usually wouldn't' make!"

"This is insane, why are we even talking about this?" Dean asked.

"Hmm well lets see, Lucifer wants to fucking capture me and make me his slave! There should be no question about this! The two of you should be glad I'm asking you to do this! What? Do you expect me to give up? Let him take me away?"

"This is giving up!" Crowley yelled.

"No, Crowley," I sighed and rolled my eyes, "This is a last resort. I don't want to have to do this. I thought I'd have a nice, fulfilling life ahead of me, but things have changed. I don't want this anymore than you do. I don't want this anymore than you two either, Sam, Dean, but what other choice do I have? I can't stay locked in here forever."

"She's right," Dean sighed, "She can't stay locked in here forever. I know she's going stir crazy in here. Look, Kaia, if it comes down to it, I'll do it for you."

"No!" Crowley shouted again.

I snapped my fingers in front of his face and put my finger to his lips. "Shut. Up. Crowley. I want this. Can't you accept that?"

"And he's going to take your soul whether you go to heaven or hell. You're just making it a little difficult for him. Then he's going to kill whoever killed you, then kill the rest of us for fun!"

"Is that your worry then? Yourself? Afraid the devil is going to take you out too? Lose your spot as King?" I said to him, my voice full of acid.

Crowley looked at me, eyes full of hurt. "I can't believe you just said that to me. When you find Kaia again, you let me know. Until then, you don't have to bother to hear my opinion anymore." And with that he disappeared.

Sam shook his head, "Never did I think I would defend Crowley, but Kai he loves you. You shouldn't push him away in a time like this. Especially if you're willing to die. Shouldn't you be spending all the time in the world with him?"

"I'm not going to be yelled at," I said flatly. "You wanna yell at me too? If so, please feel free to leave."

Sam shook his head again, "I'm not going to yell at you. That doesn't mean I agree with what you're doing, though. I don't like this idea. I can't believe Dean is agreeing with it."

"Because, I'm doing what the girl asked me, Sam," Dean replied in annoyance. "I don't want to do it, but if she wants me to do it, if she thinks it'll save her, then I will."

"Look guys, I'm tired. So, how about you two go and talk this out over a beer, and let me get some sleep, hmm?" I said as I looked between them.

They both nodded and came and kissed me on the forehead before leaving the room. As soon as I knew they were gone and wasn't coming back I started crying. As expected, I cried myself to sleep that night.

I woke up sometime in the early morning freezing my ass off. I got up to get another blanket, and jumped about ten feet in the air when I saw that I wasn't alone.

"Hello gorgeous," Lucifer said with a wink as he sat on the corner of my bed.

"Please tell me this is a dream," I begged.

"Oh it is, sadly. Seeing as you've been running and hiding from me. I find that so offensive. When are you, finally, going to grace me with your beautiful presence again?"

"Hopefully never," I said flatly. "You're not going to let me sleep in peace, though are you? You visit me, almost, nightly. When are you going to get it through your thick archangel skull, I don't like you! I don't want you bothering me, and I'm never, willingly, going to come with you!"

"Aw come on Kaia! Don't be that way! You know I'm going to find you eventually. I'll win you over some way, you'll see. We were made for each other. The quicker you realize that and give in, the less people get hurt."

"Leave other people out of this!" I yelled, "This is between you and me! No one else! No one should get because of me."

"Well I've left your precious Winchesters alone at least and that silly demon who calls himself the king of MY hell."

"Yeah, and I don't understand why you have left them alone. I'm tired of you playing games with me. You're putting a strain on my relationship and driving my friends crazy trying to protect me. You know, if you ask me, it doesn't seem like the big bad devil is as bad as everyone says he is."

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you're trying to provoke me."

I smirked, "Maybe I'm trying to insult you, but I guess you can recognize an insult when you hear one."

"No," he shook his head and tapped his chin, "You're attempting to provoke me. It's really cute actually."

I huffed in frustration, "What do you want Lucifer?"

"I want you, Kaia. You ask this question every night and you get the same answer. I want you. It'd be better for everyone if you just give yourself to me. I can give you so much, Kaia, everything you've always wanted."

"You don't know what I want, you don't know anything about me!" I yelled back.

"I know more than you think I do. I know you've always wanted to be something more. I know you can be something more. You think that, to me, you're this simple little human who could mean less than nothing to me, but you're wrong. You're the perfect vessel for something powerful. You could be more powerful than that measly little king of hell. You could be my princess, my queen, and trust me, I'd never treat you any less."

"You can try to win me over with your sweet little promises, but they're nothing more than just that. I don't believe you, I don't trust you, and I'm never going to go willingly. You'll have to take me kicking and screaming, if you can even get me before that. Plans are already set in place for if and when you come. And, if I can help it, you'll never take me alive."

"We'll see about that, my love," he got up and came over to where I was standing. He pushed a stray hair out of my face, looked me in the eye and said, "See you soon."

I woke up again screaming. This time I knew it was reality and not a dream. The boys bust in my door, guns ready to blaze. When they saw I was alone, they relaxed.

"He's coming," I cried, "He's coming! He came to me in a dream, and he said he'd see me soon. He knows where we are!"

"Kai," Dean whispered, "Shh, it's okay. He's not coming. He just said that to get to you. Come on, its okay."

"No! You don't understand! He's come to me almost every night. He's never said that. He's always said something along the lines of "I look forward to seeing you again," he's never said this. And the way he talked to me," I shivered, "He's never talked to me like that before. It's different. I was so cold! He's close! I can feel it."

"What did he say to you Kaia?" Sam asked.

I shook my head quickly, "Don't make me talk about it. I don't even want to be thinking about it."

"I'm calling Crowley," Dean growled. "I can't believe you've been hiding this from us! He needs to know. And you're telling us whether you like it or not Kai!"

"NO!" I shouted, "You're not calling him. I don't want to bother him. I didn't want to bother any of you! Why do you think I've kept it to myself all this time? There's been nothing for you to worry about."

"Come on now, don't you two start fighting. That's the last thing we need." Sam had cut in between Dean and me.

I sighed and ruffled my fiery auburn hair, "Look, can we just get out of here and have breakfast. And when I say breakfast I mean whiskey."

"Ah that's my girl!" Dean smiled as he put an arm around my shoulder, ruffling my hair himself, in the process.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Oh come on! It was already messy!" Dean looked at me with a smug grin that I quickly wiped off by hitting him in the arm with a bruise-inducing punch. "Ow!" he boomed.

"Never tell a girl her hair is messy," Sam said as he smoothed my hair into place.

"Thank you Sammy!" I said with a toothy grin. "See your brother knows how to treat a lady, you ass!"

"I'm your ass," Dean said as he smacked me on mine, running ahead to get out the best bottle of whiskey we had laying around the bunker and made sure to pour mine and give it to me first.

"Crowley would kill you if he knew you slapped her on the ass when he isn't around," Sam said seriously to Dean as he pulled out my chair for me at the kitchen table.

"Even if he did know it was only in good fun," I added.

"Oh he's seen me do it, threatened to cut my hand off and keep it in a jar," Dean replied.

I laughed, "Oh that's epic!"

"I'd pay to see that," Sam agreed.

"Oh shut up you two," Dean said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Dean's just mad cause he knows Crowley would take his most useful hand, if you know what I mean," I said as I suggestively elbowed Sam in the ribs.

In that moment we all laughed, and it was great. Little did I know that was the last time I'd laugh for days, weeks even. Little did I know that would be the last time I saw I boys like this for a while. Little did I know my life would never, ever be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

It all happened so quickly. I had convinced Sam and Dean to go on a food run, me in tow. As soon as we stepped outside, the demons rushed in. There was yelling, the boys tried to get me back inside but he was there grabbing me, pulling me away with him. Then the gunshot went off, I felt a warmth spreading around my chest, and my life flashed before my eyes. As I heard Lucifer screaming "No!" it all went black, right before it turned freezing cold.

Cold, cold I never thought I'd ever feel in my life enveloped me. My vision went bright white before it turned black again. This was it. I'd never wake up again. I'd never see Sam and Dean again. I'd never see Crowley again. Oh God, Crowley. I never said goodbye. We hadn't spoke since the night I accused him of thinking only of himself. The boys wouldn't survive this. Crowley would do something stupid to get himself killed, right after he killed Dean, unless Lucifer killed him himself. And all because of me.

And then I woke up. And there staring me in the face was Lucifer himself. Great. It didn't work. He, somehow, brought me back. I should've expected this from Lucifer. He was powerful enough to bring someone back, I just had hoped he didn't have the time or the patience to even bring me back from death. In the end, it was all hopeless.

"Well that's not the look I was hoping to see for the person who saved your life," he said to me as I sat up weakly.

"What would you expect from someone who was willing to die to escape your grasp?" I said blankly to him as I assessed my surroundings. We were in a big silver and deep purple decorated room. It was so unusual for most people, but it was the bedroom of my dreams exactly down to the damask comforter and sheets.

"Touche," he said as he cocked a brow and nodded his head, "Still, I hoped for more. I did bring you back from the brink of death and all."

"And seeing as I was willing to die and all, does it look like I'm grateful?"

"Oh come on Kaia! You misunderstand my intentions here. It's not like I was trying to get you here to enslave you. I want you as a partner, a mate. I think we have great chemistry if you ask me. I do love all of your witty retorts and sarcasm. If you'd willingly give us a try, I think you and I would see eye to eye here."

I laughed, "You. Are. Insane. You think I'd willingly try to have some kind of twisted relationship with you?"

"I do," he nodded, "If you'd just see what I see, what I have seen. To know the things I do about you and myself, you'd see it too. We were made for each other Kaia. Like I said, you are a vessel for something great. Those cravings for something more, the true feelings that you deserved something more, they meant something and they still do. You do deserve something more, and if you let me, I can give it to you."

"What makes you think I'd want anything from you? You think you can tempt me with all these promises of power?" I asked angrily.

"Kaia, it's more than that. I can give you power, but most of all, I can give you happiness and protection that you've never gotten before. Not to mention immortality. I know you fear death above all else. I can give you all of that. Please, let me show you. Just take my hand, please."

"No! I don't care what you can give me! I don't want this! I don't want _you_!"

"Ouch, that hurts," he said, oddly, seriously.

"Good, I'm glad. Now send me back! The boys must be losing their shit right now."

"After Dean shot you? Hell no! You're not going back there. Besides, it's been days, they're probably still in mourning right now."

"What? How long did you keep me out?" I shouted.

"Oh calm down Kai. It's only been three days. You needed the rest to recuperate. And just so you know, I haven't left your side for a single second." As he says this he brings his hand up to brush a stray hair out of my face, and his skin touched mine, it felt like a jolt of electricity ran through me.

"Woah," I gasped. I looked up at him puzzled. "Luce-,"

"What was that?" he said cutting me off and completing my sentence. Suddenly he smiled, "Luce, I like that nick-name coming from you."

"What did you do to me Lucifer?" I said angrily, annoyed at his distraction. "And hey! Only my friends call me that!"

"I didn't do anything to you Kaia," he said rolling his eyes at me. "It's US. WE did that. Take my hand, I'll show you."

I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to take his hand and start something I didn't want to finish, but I couldn't help myself. I placed my palm in his and what I felt was incredible.

"Holy shit," I gasped as the shock spread throughout my whole body. It didn't hurt, no this kind of shock wasn't painful, it was delightful.

"I wouldn't call it holy, per se, or shit, but yeah holy shit," he said with a huge grin on his face.

In that moment when he said those words, there were only three things I could think of doing, because I'd finally lost my shit. I giggled like a little girl, slapped his arm, and kissed him on the lips. And when I finally realized what I had done, my world came crashing down around me.

I jumped up from the bed and backed away to the closest corner of the room and crouched myself there as the tears started streaming down my face.

"Kaia, no, what are you doing?" Lucifer said in distress.

"Please, stay away from me, what have you done? What have I done?" I cried.

"Kaia, please, it's okay. It's natural, it's us," he said to me, his voice sounding like he was begging.

"But what are these feelings I'm feeling for you suddenly? What is this? What are you doing to me? What about Crowley? What have I done?" I was, by now, crying hysterically.

"Baby," he said soothingly as he took me into his arms, shocking me once again, "it's okay. I told you we're like soul mates. Although, sure, I don't think archangels have souls, but that's the best way I can explain it to you. My father, he created you for me, sending you to me when the time was right. You were made for me as much as I was made for you, just with you being sent to me millions of years later. Kaia, please tell me you understand."

"How do I know I can trust you? How do I know you're telling me the truth?" I cried.

"Because you can feel it deep down in your soul, am I wrong?"

"That's what that is huh?" I sniffed.

"Yes, that's exactly what you're feeling. If you wouldn't have been so damn stubborn and run away from what you were feeling, you would've known this a long time ago! I love you, but damn you are stubborn."

I laughed, "Crowley has said that to me before." Then I started crying again. What was I going to do about Crowley? "I thought he _was_ my soul mate. I'm so confused. What am I going to do?"

"Crowley's a demon, do you really think he can love you like that? He has no soul."

"Well neither do you," I said angrily. "And Crowley was a human once, at least he can understand human emotions. Can you? Look at the way you've tortured me over the past few months. That's not very considerate of you of my emotions."

Lucifer sighed, "Kaia, no, I don't fully understand human emotions. Sure, it was a little fun torturing you, only because it got you all pissed off and cute. It was fun."

"Well I didn't find it fun at all! I didn't even want to sleep with fear of you coming or coming back in my damn dreams."

"Kaia, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry! Look at me though! Look at who I am! Could you expect anything less of me?"

"Touche," I said, quoting his words from earlier.

"I can be different for you Kaia and only you. I will give you everything you've ever dreamed of and more. I will treat you better than any man has treated you before and could ever treat you. I promise I will never willingly hurt you. It's going to be hard, but I know I can do it."

"Luce," I said to him as I went to caress his face, "You don't have to make all these promises of giving me things and all. As long as I feel the way I felt when we touched every day for the rest of eternity, that's all that matters. That's all I want. Any more that you can give me is just an added bonus. If you can prove that you can love me like no one has ever loved anyone before, I'd be the happiest girl in all of the universe."

"Kaia, I love you," he says as he leans down and places his lips on mine. And, somehow, in that moment I fell in love.

"I love you too, Luce," I say with a sweet smile after I kiss him back.

"You...you do?" he stutters.

I grin, "Yes, now and forever."

"Finally," he whispers as he kisses me again.

"I've kept you waiting, haven't I?" I asked coyly.

"Oh, yes, you have, my love," he said between kisses.

"I'm going to spend lifetimes making up for it," I sighed.

"No you're not, you don't have to make up for it. Unless..." he trailed off.

"Unless?" I questioned.

"Unless you really want to," he said suggestively.

"Mmm, I see. I think we could arrange _that_."

"We can?" he purred.

"Oh yes," I nodded.

Suddenly we were interrupted by a knock on the door, which made Lucifer very, very angry. He went to the door and threw it open.

"What?!" he yelled at the demon standing at the door.

The demon nervously says, "Sir he's found us, and he's demanding to be let in. He's threatening to kill every demon in the place."

"Let him," Lucifer begins, which makes the demon look very nervous, "he's not getting her back."

"Who?" I asked wondering, hoping it was Crowley. Even though, I had no idea what I'd tell him. Had I really fallen for Lucifer, especially this quickly.

"I'm sure you already know," Lucifer says in annoyance.

"Is it Crowley? Please, let me see him," I begged.

"No! If he comes in here trying to take you from me, I'll kill him. I'm not doing that to you. I know you'd lose it if I kill him and never, ever forgive me. No Kaia."

"Please, Luce, I have to see him. I have to tell him _something,_ let him know I'm okay. He can go back and tell the boys."

"They're coming Kaia, you have to know they are. Crowley's found us and they've been waiting for the call. They'll try to storm the place and end up getting themselves killed. Let me go chase him away. I can make him think you're dead. I can make them all think you're dead. They'll give up and leave us alone."

"No!" I shouted, "No! You're not doing that. You'll let them in. Let me talk to them. I want them to see I'm okay, that I'm here willingly, now."

"And do you know what they'll say? They'll say you have Stockholm Syndrome! Especially since I saved your life! Do you want that? Hmm?" He was yelling back now, and my lord, that sass at the end.

"Don't sass me Lucifer! I don't care what they think! I'll prove them wrong. I want to see them! They're my family. I have to prove to them I'm okay. Please! I love them! I know you don't understand that, but I do!"

He sighed, "Kaia please, don't be stubborn this time."

I shook my head, "Nope, being stubborn. I want to see them!"

"Damn it Kaia," he hissed. "You're never going to listen, are you?"

"Not for this," I replied. "Not now. Not when I can assure them I'm not dead, that I'm fine."

"Damn it," he muttered under his breath as he got up from the bed and walked toward the door. The demon followed him, probably hoping he wouldn't get killed off.

While he was gone I looked around and admired the room. I had noticed random things in the room that belonged to me, or things that I have always wanted. There were even pictures of me and pictures of me and my friends from the house scattered throughout the room. This was my room, it had to be. Lucifer had created my dream room. It made me wonder what else I had in for me throughout the house.

I didn't think it was a good idea to, exactly, leave the room, but I did inspect the room. I found a shelf I had fell in love with, it was filled with albums of my favorite artists from Korea, and off in a corner of the room was a case with autographed albums from my favorite artists displayed in it that I had bought offline. It even had some I couldn't find and really wanted that were rare. Wow! Lucifer really did know me more than I thought. If the room looked this good, I could only imagine how the closet looked.

As I wandered toward the closet, I was interrupted by the sound of rushing footsteps coming toward the room. Before I knew it, I was surrounded.

"Kaia!" Dean gasped as he took me into his arms.

"You're alive!" Sam added as he, also, took me into his arms.

"Get off her you bafoons!" Crowley shouted as he snatched me away from them. "Let her breathe!" He sighed and took me into his arms, "My love, I never thought I'd see you again."

"Let go of her!" Lucifer said angrily. "She isn't yours to touch anymore."

"Stop!" I yelled as everything started to get overwhelming. Lucifer was rushing ahead of things before I could even say a word. None of the guys let me get a word in edgewise and things were blowing up already. "Please shut up Luce! Don't start this shit, not now. Damn, you don't even let me speak before you get into _that._ "

"Kaia, what's going on?" Sam asked as he looked at me worriedly.

"Look, I know why Lucifer wanted me so badly. He didn't want me as a slave or anything like that. He's, oh how do I say this? He's in love with me?" I struggled to make sense of the words that were coming out of my mouth. "And well, I kinda like him too?"

"Like?" Lucifer asked with a pained voice.

"What?!" Dean, Sam, and Crowley shouted almost at the same time.

"Okay, more than like, yes I know. No, I don't have Stockholm, so don't even go there. Yes, he did save my life, but it's more than that. I can barely even explain it to you. I've barely grasped this whole idea myself. I, almost, don't want to face it because of what, who he is, but I do. When we touch, it's so amazing. And there's so much I still don't know that he has to tell me, but guys, I think I love him.

"Crowley, I am so, so sorry. I still love you so much, and I am so confused and I don't know what to do. Please believe me all of you. I am so confused and afraid, but I know what I feel. This is real!"

"You don't have to be afraid, my love," Lucifer said sweetly as he joined me at my side, "and you have nothing to be sorry for." As he reached my side he pulled me back farther from the others as he put his arms around my waist defensively.

"Don't do this," I hissed at him in a whisper.

"This is the best way to break it to them," he whispered back. "Do you really think doing it slowly is going to hurt any less than doing it quickly? It'll hurt more and you know it."

"Like a damn band-aid," I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine, fine. Go for it."

"As I was trying to say to Kaia," Luce said as he pulled me even closer, "She has nothing to be sorry for or be afraid of. My father made Kaia just for me, sending her to me at the right time. We're mates. We have this bond that one one else has ever or will ever have. Because of her I am here, now, in this vessel, not even my one true vessel. And speaking of vessels her body is a vessel for a great power. Somewhere between an angel and a demon and a witch, her power will be something that will, almost equal mine. She will be powerful and immortal."

"So this is what you're selling her on? Power and immortality? Going for her weaknesses, fears, and desires?" Crowley asks furiously.

"Added bonuses as she would say," Lucifer replies coolly. "Kaia isn't coming for the things I can give her and have given her. She's coming for me."

"Please tell me he's lying Kaia," Crowley begged. "Please tell me you're not leaving me for him."

"I don't even know what I'm doing anymore right now Crowley. And who's to say I am going to him, I'm not willingly leaving you. I don't want to have to leave you, I don't. I love you Crowley, so much. That's why I'm so confused. I was always one of those people who thought you couldn't love two people at the same time, but I do. But if what Lucifer is saying is right, he and I are really endgame. I just don't know what I'm doing right now."

Dean spoke up, "Kai, this is insane. I could handle you and Crowley, after years of practice, but you and Lucifer? That's just one thing I can't handle."

"Well you'll just have to Dean," I replied, "because I think it's already a thing."

"Kaia, are you sure this is something you really, truly want?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I think it is," I replied. "I know its hard to wrap your head around, but Luce and I are becoming a thing. I never thought I'd be saying those words, but damn it Sammy I am. And right now, all I want is for someone to look at me and not think I'm losing my mind. I see the way you're looking at me, all of you, and I don't like being looked at that way."

"Well how else do you expect us to look at you Kai?" Dean asked. "I'm sorry, I love you Kaia but damn. I want you to be happy, but I'm so afraid you've been brainwashed here."

"I haven't Dean, I swear. No brainwashing here. It's me, normal, unbrainwashed me."

"You don't have to prove yourself to anyone here Kaia," Lucifer said.

"Of course I do," I replied, "They're family, Luce."

"They're not your real family."

"They don't have to be blood to be family, Lucifer. That's something you have to learn. These boys are my real family. And Crowley is the love of my life...well...was..."

"Was?" Crowley asked in a pained voice.

"Crowley," I said, my voice breaking as I pried myself out of Lucifer's strong arms and went over to the demon, the King of Hell, who owned my heart for so long.

"Who are you?" Crowley asked, his voice quaking.

"I'm me Crow," I said as tears streamed down my face. "I don't know what to do. I don't know what we're going to do, but I want to be with him Crowley."

"C'mere Kai," Lucifer said as he came up behind me and pulled me into his arms. I buried my head into his chest and cried. I was so confused. There was no way I could be with two men at the same time. Even if I wanted to, I know Lucifer would never allow it.

"What am I going to do?" I said as I cried into Lucifer's chest.

Lucifer ran his fingers through my hair and said, "You're going to go over there, get in that bed, and let one of my servants bring you some of your favorite foods. Then, you're going to lay in bed with me and watch TV for the rest of the day. You are going to stop feeling bad for what you're doing because it isn't your fault. It's fate Kaia."

"But Crowley, the boys," I said, my voice pained.

"If you care about them that much, which I know you do, they can stay in a guest room until tomorrow. You need your space, you're still recovering emotionally. Then tomorrow, they can attend the ceremony to grant you your powers."

"Okay," I sniffed, "is that okay with you guys?" I turned to them and gave them the biggest puppy dog eyes I could give. I knew they could never resist.

"I don't like it," Dean said hesitantly, "but if you promise me that you're okay with this."

"I am," I nodded.

"You're sure Kai?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Sammy," I nodded again.

Crowley was more hesitant, he was hurting. Tears had already streamed down his cheeks, and, yet, no one had said a word. Crowley was in pain, and it was killing me. I loved him so much, but something told me that I'd love Lucifer more than any man, or demon, that I had loved before.

"I want a room close by," Crowley said, trying to hide the pain in his voice. "And I want Kaia to talk to me alone before she goes to bed tonight."

"We can make that happen, can't we?" I looked at Luce with my puppy dog eyes.

"Yes," Lucifer said through gritted teeth. He didn't want to agree, but for me he did.

"I'll see you guys later, okay?" I said to the guys as I gave them hugs. I lingered the most on Crowley. Lucifer growled from behind us, causing us to break up our embrace. "You'll make sure they're well taken care of, right?" I asked Lucifer sweetly.

"For you, of course," Lucifer said as he pulled me back into his protective hold.

"Thank you," I said with a smile and kissed him on his cheek, giving me that thrilling shock again.

As the boys left the room, Lucifer picked me up and carried me back over to the bed. He laid me down gently and kissed my forehead. Then, he came around the bed and slid in next to me. He looked at the demon who was still standing next to the door in the room and ordered him to bring me whatever food I wanted. I asked for a pizza from my favorite pizza place. After I asked for that, Lucifer ordered the demon out of the room and warned him to knock when the food was delivered.

Lucifer pulled me into his arms and inhaled my scent in deeply. He let out a very content sigh before he kissed me on the top of my head.

"I'm so glad to finally have you here. This house was built for you, this room especially for you. I hope you like it," he said to me as we laid there together, oddly, comfortably.

"I love it, thank you. You didn't have to do that, build me a house, I mean," I said to him as he caressed my cheek.

"We had to have somewhere to live, a palace here on Earth where we could live together forever," he said.

"Well if this is just part of it, I know it's beautiful. I really do love it," I said with a smile. I suddenly had a burning desire to kiss him, so I did. The kiss was sweet, tender, and deep. My whole body felt like it was on fire, a good burn of course. Fireworks was no way to describe it, it was way better than that.

"You know I can smell the desire coming from your body," Lucifer said mischievously as we broke apart. I didn't really realize how turned on his kiss was making me, but Luce made me realize it.

"What can I say?" I said seductively, "Your kiss just does things for me."

"Maybe you can show me," he purred.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" I said with a sexy smile, letting my hand wander down to his crotch.

"I would love for you to show me," he said breathlessly. "Please, show me," he begged.

"Maybe I will, but I have to ask you something," I said.

"Anything, Kaia, anything," he was panting.

"Have you ever had sex before?"

"No," he said, suddenly sounding embarrassed.

"Hey, don't sound ashamed," I said as I peppered him with kisses. "I'll guide you."

"Well," he said nervously, "I've watched what you humans call porn, I think I have the right idea."

I giggled, "So you've been preparing yourself for me, have you?"

"Yes, my love, I have," he said, his voice sounding seductive again.

"Well I hope you know, I'm fully prepared to rock your world," I said as I stroked his hard member through his pants.

Before we could go any farther, we were interrupted by a knock on the door. Lucifer got up and stormed over to the door, yanking it open and yelling "What?" to the demon behind it. The terrified demon pathetically held up the pizza towards Lucifer who snatched it from his hands and slammed the door in his face.

I sat up in the bed and laughed. Lucifer just rolled his eyes, but a smile broke out on his face at me.

"We can wait a little longer," I said to him, patting the space next to me on the bed. "I am starving."


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer watched me lovingly while I ate. And as I ate, I thought it insane that the devil would look at anyone lovingly, much less me. And, yet, here I was, sitting in the bed with Lucifer himself who was, now I had realized, the love of my life. It was insane, but it was real.

"You really were hungry wasn't you?" he said as I finished the last piece of pizza. Yea, I ate the whole thing.

"I hadn't ate in three days, you kept me out," I said to him.

"I'm sorry for that, but you needed your rest to recover from that gunshot," he said to me as he took the pizza box and threw it on the floor.

"Yeah, well, I could kill Dean," I said to him as I rolled my eyes, "He was _supposed_ to shoot me in the head."

"You really didn't want to come to me did you?" he asked sounding hurt.

"If I would have known what I know now..." I said, trailing off at the end.

"You would have come willingly," he said, finishing my sentence.

"Yes," I said as I brought his face to mine, caressing it before I kissed him.

"Kaia," he said as I pulled away to catch my breath.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I love you," he said as he pulled me in for another kiss. This kiss was different, it was needy, full of lust.

"I love you too," I said, pulling away for only a few seconds.

Lucifer brought his hands down near my waist and grabbed the hem of my shirt, taking it and pulling it over my head. Then he laid me down gently, taking a second to remove his shirt too. I admired his body, he didn't have a six pack or anything, but he looked just damn fine to me. Started kissing me from my lips down my body, making gentle love bites as he went down.

He made his way to my pants and peeled them off of me. After my pants went my bra and panties and the rest of his clothes too. He pulled back and admired my body, looking me from head to toe with an amazing smile on his face. "Beautiful," he whispered before he came back to my lips.

"How opposed would you be to me eating you out?" he pulled back and asked. It was cute, he was worried I wouldn't like what he planned to do to me.

"Oh, baby, I'd love that,"I said to him with a cheeky smile. "Please, take me."

"Gladly, gorgeous," he said with his own cheeky smile before he dove down and licked a stripe up my dripping wet core.

Lucifer ate me out and he ate me out well. You could never tell he was a virgin, it was like he had been doing it forever. He went up and down and in and out and sucked on and bit my clit. He made me a moaning mess. I was chanting his name.

"Luce, I'm gonna cum," I moaned out after a few minutes went by.

"Cum, baby, cum for me," he said, his voice dripping with sex.

I let go and cum and Luce licked up all my juices. I relaxed back into the bed and let out a content sigh. Lucifer, come up and hovered over me with a huge smile on his face.

"Do I get a good score for my first time of giving you head?" he asked.

"Oh, baby, you get an A+," I said as I pulled him in for a kiss. It was so sexy tasting myself on his lips.

"Can I make love to you now?" he asked, breaking the kiss.

"Please do," I begged, "I can't wait to have that huge dick inside of me."

Lucifer nodded, wrapped my legs around his waist, and entered me. He started at an agonizingly slow pace before he picked up a bit, going in deep and hard. His hands grasped mine and he forced me to look into his eyes as he sweetly and amazingly made love to me.

It was something I'd never expect from him. I'd expect Lucifer to be someone to straight up fuck. Fast, hard, and deep, that's what I expected. Today, I would learn to throw all my expectations away.

We both were moaning each others' names. We held onto each other tightly and kissed each other every few seconds. After a while I felt myself getting close. I picked up the rhythm of my hips as I moved them in sync with his, encouraging him to go faster. He got the gist and picked up the pace, bringing me closer and closer to orgasm.

"Luce, I'm gonna cum again," I moaned out.

"So am I, come on baby," he said.

I let go of his hands and brought him closer, at the same time, raking my nails down his back. He hissed and moaned out loud as I felt him cum inside me. At the same time, I let go too, finding my own release.

"Fuck, Lucifer," I moaned as I rode out my orgasm, my hips rocking.

"That feels so amazing," he moaned, " _You_ feel so amazing."

"Mmm," I moaned, "so do you."

Luce crashed down onto me gently and peppered my chest with kisses. Then he wrapped me in his arms and rested his head on my boobs. We laid there together, breathing in sync, becoming one.

"I love you," he said after a long moment of comfortable silence. "Your heartbeat is one of the best things I've ever heard in my life."

"I love you too," I said as I held his head, raking my fingers through his hair.

"Mmm," he hummed, "that feels nice."

"It's one of my most favorite comforts, somebody running their fingers through my hair," I said quietly.

"Why don't we switch places and you lay your head on my chest so I can do it for you?" he asked.

"You sure?" I asked hesitantly, "You seem really comfortable."

"I would rather you be more comfortable than I," he said sweetly.

"Okay," I said with a smile as he rolled off my body and laid down and pulled me against his chest. When I got settled he took his fingers and started running them through my hair.

"Hey, Kai?" Lucifer asked after minutes of silence.

"Yeah, baby?" I replied.

"Are you going to tell Crowley it's over?" he asked.

"I'm going to have to," I answered. "I love him, Lucifer, but I love you more. I see that now." It was true. The kisses, the sex, the way he talked to me, the way he held me in his arms, the way he made sure I was perfectly content. I loved Lucifer. It was on a whole different level than the love I had for Crowley. I never thought I could love someone like this.

"It hurts you, doesn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, it does," I answered honestly, "I've been with him for a while. I thought I was going to marry him. A love like that just doesn't end easily. Well I don't think its ending, just the relationship. I will always love him, and I hope he will still want to be my friend. I'd die if he didn't."

"Kaia, I hate doing this to you," Lucifer said, a frown clearly on his face.

"Don't feel bad for it, neither of us can help what fate has decided," I said to him.

"When do you want to go talk to him?" he asked.

"I could go now," I said to him, "If you don't mind."

"I don't mind, I'll go with you and wait outside the door," he said as he did a little magic and caused us to be dressed.

"Thanks baby," I said with a smile.

We got up and a demon guided us to a close by bedroom, the bedroom Crowley was staying the night in. When we got there, Lucifer gave me an encouraging kiss, then he waved me into the room.

I felt bad when I got in, I had walked in on Crowley crying. When he saw me walk in he, quickly, tried to hide the fact that he was crying. I frowned and took him into my arms.

"You've come to tell me it's over, haven't you?" he said, his voice quivering.

"Crowley I..." I said before he cut me off.

"Don't sugar-coat it, love," he said sadly.

"Yes," I said, quickly looking down to try to hide the tear that escaped.

"I just don't understand," he said, his voice breaking, "Why him? Why did this happen to us?"

"You'd have to ask God that," I said to him sadly, "Wherever the hell he is."

"This is bullshit, who the hell does he think he is coming and stealing my love, my woman from me? I don't care if he is Lucifer. I should fight for you!"

"No!" I said quickly, "He'd kill you. Besides, I don't think he wants to fight. He knows if he killed you it would kill me. Please, can't you bow out gracefully? Please! If you truly love me, you'll do that."

"So you just want me to give up on you, on us?" he said as tears streamed down his face. Crowley was crying, a sight I never thought I'd ever see.

"Yes," I nodded, "please, baby."

Crowley came over and took me into his arms, burying his face into my hair. "Is that what you truly want?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered.

"I probably shouldn't stay here any longer, you and him probably want time away from me," Crowley said sadly.

"No!" I said quickly, "I want you here. I need you here. I don't know what tomorrow is bringing. I need people here that love me, that support me."

"I'll stay because you want me to, but just know I don't truly feel comfortable being here in his house," Crowley said as he wiped the tears off his face.

"It's my house too," I said to him. "Try to make yourself at home, Crow. I'd stay longer with you but Luce is waiting and I kinda want to see if he'll let me see the boys too. I know they're probably worried sick."

Crowley sighed and took me into his arms, "Okay, I still love you Kaia."

"I still love you too, Crowley," I said to him as I kissed him on the cheek. "Forever and always."

"I'll see you in the morning, yes?" he asked.

"Of course," I said with a smile before I gave him a final kiss on the cheek goodbye.

I walked across the room and back out the door where Lucifer was waiting. He looked at me and frowned, bringing his hands up to my face to wipe the tears away that had escaped as I turned my back on Crowley. He kissed me and hugged me tight.

"You going to be okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Can I go see the boys?"

"If that's what you really want," he replied.

"Thank you," I said to him gratefully.

"No need to thank me gorgeous," he said as he put his arm around my shoulder and kissed me on the forehead. We followed the demon down the hall to the next room where Sam was.

"Sam!" I said as I entered ran up into his arms, he was pacing the floors.

"Kai!" he said back with an oomph as we crashed together. "Please tell me what this is all about!"

"I already told you," I said in slight annoyance, "Lucifer is in love with me and I with him."

"Are you sure?" he said in confusion. "Kaia I fear you've been brainwashed."

"Sammy, I haven't. I don't know how to convince you! I swear to you I'm regular ol' me!" I promised him.

"I just don't get it, this is so weird and confusing," he said back.

"I know, I know," I said, "it's hard to wrap your head around. I'm blown away too, but it's true! I love him."

"Have you talked to Dean? They separated us. I've worried about him this whole time."

"Not yet, he's right down the hall," I replied. "Come with us."

"Us?" he asked.

"Luce is waiting in the hall," I said to him.

"You call him Luce?"

"What? He thinks it's cute?"

Sam shook his head, "This is just too weird."

"Tell me about it," I huffed, "I'm not used to it, but I am very happy with him."

"I guess that's all that matters," Sam said as we walked to the bedroom door.

"So, you're accepting it?" I asked hopefully.

"Not fully," Sam admitted, "but you're glowing Kaia. I can be happy about that."

When we opened the door, Lucifer was waiting, leaning against the wall cooly.

"Why were Sam and Dean separated?" I asked, not hiding the annoyance in my voice.

"I didn't order it," Lucifer said defensively. "I'm sorry. I would have, at least, let them know they could leave their rooms. I just didn't want them to bother us."

"Well your demons need some punishment for that, don't you think?" I asked, my voice full of authority.

"Ah, my princess, my queen, taking her authority over the demons we will rule together," he said with a big grin on his face.

I smiled, "What? I don't like my friends being messed with."

"I assure you, my love, they will pay," he said with that adorable grin.

"Good," I said, "Now, let's go see Dean."

Sam, Lucifer, and I walked down the hall to Dean's room. Luce grabbed my hand and held it as we walked. I looked at him and smiled a smile he definitely returned. It felt so amazing holding onto each other. The amazing fire that ran throughout my body was something I wish I could feel forever.

When we got to Dean's room I opened up the door and went in, Sam following close behind. When Dean saw me he rushed to my side and took me into his arms.

"Oh, God, Kai!" he said, his voice rushing out. "We've got to get you out of here."

"No!" I hissed. "I don't want to leave. I love him, Dean. I haven't been brainwashed or anything like that. I really love him!"

"Do you know how insane that sounds?" Dean scolded.

"I do, actually," I said, trying not to sound sarcastic. "Look, I know this is hard to take in and believe, but it's true. Before I came to you guys I went to Crowley and ended with him."

Dean shook his head, "I just...I don't understand."

"You don't have to, Dean, you just have to be happy for me being happy. Sam is. Sure, he hasn't fully accepted it, but he's happy that I'm happy. Can't you do that?"

Dean gave me a pained look. "Look Kai, I love you, you know that, but I'm afraid he's just going to change you. You don't know what he plans to do to you tomorrow."

"No," I admitted, "I don't, but I won't change. I won't let him do it if it's going to change me for the bad."

"How do you know he'll even listen to you?" he asked.

"Because, I just know. I trust him, he trusts me. I feel like we're connected in some way." And it was true, I did. I had felt it from the first moment we touched, kissed, and made love. I knew he couldn't lie to me, and I, also, knew he'd never lie to me.

"We are," Lucifer said from behind us. None of us had realized he had wandered into the room.

"I thought you were going to stay out in the hall and wait on me," I said to him.

"I'm just here to assure your friends that you are going to be okay," he said all nonchalantly.

"And you actually believe we would believe anything you say?" Dean asked, his voice angry.

"Dean," I hissed, "if you trust me, you trust him...When it comes to me at least."

"You're asking so much of us," Sam said.

"I know," I winced.

"If this is truly what you want, and he promises this isn't going to turn you all evil and shit, I'll go with it," Dean said.

"Really?" I said, my voice and face lightening up.

"She's going to be the same girl she always has been," Lucifer promised, "Only she will have powerful magic. She will become the fire to my ice. She will be more fierce than she ever has been."

"Okay, Kaia, I'm trusting you," he said, then turned to Lucifer, "both of you."

"You won't regret it!" I squealed and jumped into Dean's arms. "We're going to make this work, no matter how awkward this will be at first. You're my family, Sam, Dean, even Crowley, and you, Luce, you are my love. We're all going to be a big, happy family. You all will see."

"She's so cute," Lucifer said with a smile as he looked at the boys.

"I know," Dean said with an adorable smile. Oh Luce was going to kill him.

" _What_ did you say Winchester?" Luce said, his voice full of anger.

I giggled, "Ignore him Lucifer. He's harmless."

"But he just..." Lucifer said before I cut him off.

"Dean and I have playfully flirted for years. It's harmless, it means nothing. Trust me," I assured him, trying to calm him down.

Lucifer took a breath, "If you say so."

"I do," I promised.

"Okay," he said, his smile returning. He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. "I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too."

"This is so weird," Dean whispered to Sam.

"I know," Sam whispered back. I turned around and looked at them and laughed.

"Oh, boys, I love ya'll," I said with a smile as I went over and took them both into my arms.

"We love you too, Kaia," Dean said, his gruff voice being completely serious.

"Yeah, you're our sister, always have been, always will be," Sam added.

"Just like you guys are my brothers, who I adore," I said as I squeezed them tighter.

"Well isn't this just lovely," Lucifer said as I turned back and eyed him.

"Shut up, jealous," I said as I waked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "You know I am yours."

"And I yours," he said before he leaned down and kissed me.

"Okay, if this is going to start," Dean began.

"This is seriously disgusting," Sam added.

I laughed, "I know, its going to take some getting used to."

"We didn't even like watching you and Crowley kiss," Sam said.

"Even though you two insisted on making out in front of us all the time," Dean added.

"Well, I think Luce and I will go back to my room to spend some time alone," I said as I looked up at Lucifer.

"We'll see you in the morning?" Dean asked.

"Yes, for sure," I agreed. "I'll make sure you guys have something for dinner brought up to you, no foul play involved," I said as I eyed Lucifer with authority.

"Of course," he said with a cool smile.

"If my boys get poisoned or some shit, I will totally kill you," I said to him seriously.

"They won't," he said defensively, "I promise."

"Okay, I'm trusting you," I said to him.

"Come on Kai," he said, "you know you can trust me."

"Okay, I know," I said as I kissed him one last time before we left Dean's room.

Lucifer and I was walking toward my room before he got an idea. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and thought.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No, I was just thinking about one of your surprises," he said to me.

"Surprises?" I asked, my voice clearly perking up.

"Come on, I'll show you," he said, taking me by the hand and leading me downstairs.

As we walked downstairs he took me to another hall way and to the door at the end. When we got there he told me to close my eyes as he put his hands over them. He led me through the door and farther into the room. He asked me if I was ready before he took his hands off my eyes and I opened them up. I gasped, it was a grand dance studio set up with an amazing music system.

"Wow, this is for me?" I asked in shock.

"Of course, princess," he said with a smile.

"Lucifer this is amazing," I said, my voice quivering. I was about to cry.

"Hey," he said as he turned me around to face him, "don't cry."

"I'm sorry," I frowned, "I've never had anything this amazing. Sure, Crowley gave me a small room to dance in but nothing this amazing."

"You deserve nothing but the best," he said with a smile. "Look," he said as he took me over to where some of the sound system was set up, "here are your microphones. All of the ones you will need. You turn it on here and select which mic you want here."

"Okay," I nodded as he indicated where each button and switch was.

"Now, why don't you show me something?" he asked with a smile.

"O-okay," I stuttered. "I'd never thought I'd be so intimidated about singing and dancing in front of him, but I was."

I set up one of the microphone headsets, then I selected my current favorite song, 'Hobgoblin' by CLC. I started the song and got in position. I started singing and dancing, trying to ignore the fact that anyone, much less Lucifer himself, was there watching me. It was like I was in the bunker again, singing and dancing around my room or the kitchen or the living area. I had fun and enjoyed myself. I tried not to smile, though, and keep a look on my face that reflected the song.

The song was over quicker than it started. Lucifer clapped slowly which made me nervous, did he not like it?

"For someone with a voice like yours, that song just doesn't fit it," he said.

"You didn't like it?" I frowned.

"No, I loved it, but still," he said, "you should have sang something simple. Something that showcases that beautiful voice of yours."

"Well," I said, thinking, "how bout I sing you something else? Two songs maybe?"

"Okay," he said with a smile.

I went back over and took the headset off. I got a hand held mic and selected another song. This time I picked 'Don't Touch Me' by Ailee. I sang and danced along to it. Then, the next song I picked started. I was going to blow him away with this one. 'Goodbye My Love' by Ailee started. It was a beautiful song and it kinda reminded me of Crowley right now. I poured my heart and soul into the song, which lead to a few tears, but I didn't let it trip me up.

When the song was over Lucifer rushed over to me to make sure I was okay. He took me into his arms and clapped at the same time.

"That was amazing," he said, "I underestimated you."

I sniffed and pulled back, "Why?"

"I thought it was all hype?" he said, more like asked.

I giggled, "It's okay, I forgive you for underestimating me."


End file.
